Ever Magic
by LestrangestGirl
Summary: Magic has been around for centuries and no one really knows how it got there. A girl able to see the future, and a young confused witch... we might just find the secrets behind our magic.
1. Chapter 1

Round and round she went, down the deep hole, grabbing at nothing, seeing only darkness. She screamed not a sound, and thrashed around as she plummeted towards nothing as far as she could see. Her breath came in shallow gasps, and she looked up for some source of light. Nothing. She looked down hopefully; not a single patch of light. She felt the warmth of her tears as they fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, only to open them and find that she was tangled in her blankets, teetering off the edge of the bed. She rolled over, and sat upright. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and tried to slow her breathing. _It was just a dream_, she told herself. She kicked out her legs that were ensnared in her sheets, and stood up. She swayed slightly, and then stumbled down the steps into the main room. She squinted in the darkness, and then switched on a light.

She stumbled into the kitchen, and saw that her mom was sitting at the table her head down, her dar dark hair splayed about, hiding her face. Assuming that she was asleep, Blaire poked her mothers shoulder, whispering for her to wake up. Her head rolled off to the side, and her eyes were wide and glazed. She jaw was slack, and there was a puddle of red dripping from her neck. Blaire put her hands over her mouth to stifle her scream, and backed away, only to stumble and fall. She watched her mothers limp body fall to the floor. Her father stepped from the dark hallway, with a small frown, as though it was nothing interesting. Her eyes seemed to get impossibly wider, and she wanted to speak, but no words would come out. He smiled at her with the kind smile she thought she knew so well. She scooted back and hit the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Blaire..." He said quietly, and he tried to walk over to her, but the moment he took one foot off the floor, the lights flickered menacingly. He looked around in awe, and then down at his daughter. He took a purposeful step forward, and the lamp blew out with a _pop_!

"Stay - away - from - me!" Blaire growled, looking up at him with eyes that glowed in rage. He took another step forward, and there was another pop as another light went out, but it had come from another room. Papers blew from the desk in the main room, and fluttered into the kitchen. And then they both jumped as something crashed into the window. Her father opened it, and an owl flew inside, dropped a letter beside Blaire, and flew away.

The lights stopped flickering and went steady. Blaire picked up the letter, and was surprised to find that it was pretty fair in it's weight. "What-?" Her father cut her off by trying to snatch the letter from her hands, but she pulled away to fast. She stood from the ground and backed away from him, stuffing the letter into her pocket with much force.

"Blaire, give me that." He said, his eyes wide. He recognized the hand writing from his earlier years with his wife. She tore the seal, and darted past him and into her room, slamming the door, and locked it. She ran all the way to the back and hid in a corner. She pulled out the parchment, and scanned the letter quickly, ignoring her father as he tried to bang the door down.

_Dear Blaire,_

_This is not a letter I usually send, and when I send a letter, usually the child already knows what they are. But, you are a witch, and I know, it's unbelievable. We need you to write back at the quickest convienient time._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Blaire quickly tore the return address from the bottom of the parchment and stuffed it in her pocket, just as her father broke the lock and the door banged against the wall. She let out an involuntary yelp. She tossed the letter to him and cowered in the corner. He picked up the letter and set it on fire. She watched the flames die as the paper turned to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear whoever this may concern,_

_I don't really know how I could be a witch, but it seems cool. I have no way of getting to your school right now, though, because my father doesn't want me to leave with "you people" as he put it. I would love to go, to be honest, 'cause I'm locked in my room right now. He killed my mom, because she was dead when I woke up a few nights ago. If you do come and get me, make sure he doesn't see you..._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaire Hollister_

She folded the letter neatly and put it into an envelope, sealing it. She opened her window, and saw an owl. She tapped her windowsill to get it's attention. It flew over to her, and she smoothed it's feathers. "All right, uh, take this letter to Albus Dumbledore in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The owl took the letter and flew away, just as her father walked into the room. The bird was already out of sight by the time he had reached the window. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Getting some fresh air," Blaire said, hastily shutting the window. She looked over at her desk, at all the blank scattered papers, and the pen that didn't have much ink left. Then she looked above her desk, where she saw her numerous drawings. They were basically flowers catching on fire from a candle that sat below them.

Her father glared at her, and then walked away.

Days went by with no response whatsoever from anyone. Blaire was almost afraid that the owl hadn't gotten there when an owl crashed into her window again. She pulled it open again and took the letter from the owl, and then watched it fly away.

She tore the letter open, and scanned the parchment.

_Dear Blaire,_

_I am terribly sorry for the loss of your mother. She was a great witch. We are sorry that it took so long for a reply but we are sending Hagrid, who would be happy to help you gather your things for your first year, and escort you to the Hogwarts express._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Head of Gryffindor_

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as a tall, broad man with bushy hair pushed Blaire's door down. "Who are you?" Blaire asked.

"Hagrid."


End file.
